Misty Blue
by DaraSerian
Summary: Helen and her team are on a mission, one she despised and it only had to be done because of her mistake. It's her fault her team had to be put in danger. She is shocked at who she meets at this party, and infuriated that he may ruin everything. -First fanfiction, (please review!) thanks all


**Alright folks, this is my first fanfiction, do your worst so my learning curve is fast. I'm a bit out of practice and I'm not to sure of the dialog. It felt awkward after all this time not writing. This story was literally written all in a few hours last night. I had to take time to edit this morning. Not sure If I found everything. I've had the story in my head for a long time but I never put to print, and as I'm sure you know happens, it didn't really come out the way I pictured it, but I'm satisfied enough, (and impatient enough) to get it on here and let the reviews roll in. I did however have someone write their own version of it for me. Thank you Hobbitofravenclaw! So, now I've added my version. If you like it, please whisper to your other author friends to read it too. Plus say thanks to Chartreuseian for putting a spark in my heart to get this done. Thanks all! Oh, and do listen to the song mentioned later. (Misty Blue, by Dorothy Moore.) it will help with the visuals and you'll hopefully see why the song inspired this story.**

* * *

"Henry, are you ready in there?" Helen whispered as she fake adjusted her earring.

"Yea boss, all clear and ready to go, but I still say I should have been the one cracking the safe."

He had been pressing the issue all night and Helen was tired of him acting like a child. The whole evening was not exactly what she was looking forward to either. Dressed like a barely disguised harlot just to cozy up to a wretched, egotistical, filthy, and far to handsy old man. Joren Iles III, a descendant of one of those old secret orders her father had troubles with back in her Oxford days. Mostly he was harmless, but he accidentally got a hold of one of the Sanctuary's more sensitive files. It all happened very foolishly on her part and she would never forgive herself for it. When Will asked her about it she snapped his head off and all he got was a cryptic yarn about an old man, and something about vile hands, and it was none of his damn business. Tonight, she needed to distract Joren with her feminine wiles as her team basically robbed him blind, but did she complain? No. Okay, she did, but only the one time.

It wasn't her idea after all. It was really important they get the file back, but they honestly couldn't think of any way to get it. The man was simply to connected, to protected to get close to. Until Henry's eyes widened and he ooo'd and aaah'd like a chimp. He devised they needed a woman's charm to well…charm the pants of the old geezer. Literally. They paused and all turned to look at Helen imploringly. After realizing what they were implying she do, she nearly blew a gasket and flat out refused. Sadly, with a little compromise it was a workable plan. It was the only plan. It's not like there was anyone else available to do it. Hell, if only Kate were not on a mission already.

Distracting him was the easy part, she hoped. After all, she was a woman and knew her way around a man's desires as despicable as the notion was. The thought made her sick so she tried to focus on her surroundings. A very large open grand hall. Very much like the old opera houses or a ball room. Richly decorated, if a little to modern, and all the guests were wearing a variety of today's dazzling fashions. Each with a sparkling glass in hand and some already rosy cheeks. One gentleman in particular was perfectly clad in an old fashioned suit that reminded her instantly of Nikola back in the old days. Hell, it reminder her of something Nikola wore only a few short months ago. His back was turned to her, but the way he gestured to a woman nearby make her crinkle her brow a moment. The movement so assured and natural, and…cocky. She shook herself and turned her thoughts back to the task at hand.

While Henry disabled cameras from inside the heavily guarded building, Biggy would be in the van with communications, letting them know of the situation outside. Will, bless him, was the only one she was truly worried about. He had to break into Joren's safe and steal the file without the guards outside the door hearing him. If anything went wrong, the rest of them could get out, but she feared he'd be trapped. It would work, it had to.

She wasn't in the mood, now that they were all there and set, for anymore complaining. It was agreed, that while Henry had more prowess for breaking into things, Will had no experience in rigging the cameras. That part was too important to screw up, and frankly…she had a harder time with the idea of Henry not getting out in the even that something _did_ go wrong than Will. It was a hard truth, but she new Will could sweet talk himself into not getting killed. She hoped.

"Shut it Henry, it's go time." she snapped, but chiding herself, she softened, "and be careful."

"Will, Biggy, are we a go?" pausing for their answer. Biggy grunted in his usual gruff voice. Though she hid a smirk at the excitement that only those closest to him could have recognized. There hadn't been many cases lately where taking him was prudent. She waited for Will's reply but it didn't come.

"Will?" she said more loudly, "Are you alright?" A slight panic rising. She had to remember she was standing in front a very large amount of people. Talking into her earring to loudly would surely draw unwanted attention.

Then, a crackly sound and, "Owch!...Yea, yea…eeeh…yes. Ready." He didn't add anything more and she took a moment to see if he truly was ready.

"Are you sure…?" not leaving anything to chance.

"Yes, sorry. Absolutely ready." Will's com went silent and Helen's heart picked up a beat.

"Alright, Here I go." Dropping her hand from her ear she scanned the room spotting Joran near a group of mustached men drinking heavily and very obviously ogling the ladies as they walked past. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, while positioning herself at a table clearly in his line of sight. She made it a point to catch his eyes when she passed and she held them the entire time it took her to sit, and then she slowly crossed her bare leg over the other. Her ankle delicately wrapped with the lace of her red healed shoe and a single tiny sparkling gem hung from each lace. She gently bobbed her foot up and down and watched as his eyes moved from her toes all the up until their eyes met again. She pretended to be shy and looked down quickly, only to meet his eyes again and smile. She had to fight the urge to gag, or pull her gun out and shot him. His eyes were buggy and his fingers waggled in anticipation of where she was sure he thought the night would take him.

Meanwhile, the guys chirped in her ear at regular intervals as to their progress. Things were going really well on all ends and she prayed she could slip out of there sooner rather than later. She was about to stand in another fake attempt at a shy advance on the man as he looked ready to make room for her at the bar. She then felt eyes on the back of her head. Strange. It isn't every day you get a very strong feeling your are being watched from behind. She rose and scanned the room again only to see the same couples and groups drinking and laughing. She frowned and turning back to Joren she literally ran strait into the chest of a tall solid man. Her hands clung to him to keep from falling and she looked up in utter shock at Nikola's highly amused eyes.

"Why Helen, care to dance?" his quirky smile held her gaze a touch to long, but she composed herself and looked to the man she was trying to distract at the bar. He wasn't there anymore. Damn it!

"Nikola! What are you… you can't… you need to get out here." she tried to wisper, but was finding it hard as she fought to control her frustration. This was going to be disastrous. He had no right to waltz in here and ruin everything! She frantically searched to see where Joren had gone. If he found reason to go up to his office…

"Oh, Helen." Nikola raised a very disapproving eyebrow at her as she found who she was looking for. She seemed relieved and relaxed just a little when she saw that Joren stayed close by. He kept quizzical eyes on her and Nikola

"I'm surprised in your choice of men tonight, I thought you had better taste." He tisked and shook is head. She pursed her lips and glared up at him.

"As if it's any of your business who I'm with, It just happens I'm working. Now leave." She expected him to start whining.

"No." Helen shot him a surprised looked. It was a rather bold "no" for Nikola's usual self. "I'm not leaving until you dance with me. Besides, I was here first. I'll leave when I damn well want to." She was stunned at his attitude.

"No you weren't," she scoffed, "We've been planning this for days and I'll be damned if I let you ruin it." She tried to walk away from him but he blocked her path with a quick turn of his shoulder.

"Was too, you just didn't bother noticing." Now he looked as if he'd pout. She rolled her eyes at him but softened, if only a little.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, but her obvious glances toward the other man was starting to annoy Nikola and he quipped back.

"Oh you know, this lovely party, and all these delicious ladies just waiting to be danced with. Save one apparently." Creasing his forehead at her. What he said didn't phase her one bit though and he tried harder.

"Helen please, I can't possibly let you be seen here in that dastardly dress unless properly showing it off on the dance floor." He took her arm and practically dragged her front and center to the floor. Many eyes started looking in their direction. Fortunately so did Joren's. He seemed content to wait until she was free to make his own moves, but not taking his eyes off her lest some other bloke beat him to it.

"A man of his age should be ashamed oh himself!" He said a little loudly, "Did you see the way he eyeballed you?"

She stood stock still in front of him saying nothing and trying to find a way to rid herself of him. Will chimed in with a "nearly done" and a few grunts. At least she could leave soon. Nikola brightened at the same time.

"Listen it's our song." He acted suspicious in his anouncement , as if he'd know it would play. She immediately started to protest

"We do _not_ have a song!" she started to walk away again, but his hand gently caught her arm and it slid caressingly until her hand was in his. She granted him a look and damn it to hell! It was _that_ look. The please-don't-leave-me look, the I'm-not-playing-anymore look, the I'm-lost-without-you-look. He really needed to stop doing this to her. Then she heard it. The song, and when Nikola new she recognized it a triumphant smile lit his face. Apparently they did have a song.

It was Misty Blue by Dorothy Moore. Yes, she remembered. He had convinced her she needed to go to one last place for her birthday so very long ago. She didn't think it would seem appropriate since all the other guests were on their way home, though the idea did spark an interest. She wasn't sure there was anywhere decent to go at that time of night. She figured he'd leave it at that, but he lit up at even the slightest prospect of her saying yes, and insisted he new a great place for dancing. Or just talking if that's what she wanted. She was wearing her new striped red and gold dress with the black lace overlay that deepened the colors making them rich and sultry. Plus, she really didn't want to go home just yet. He gave her that earth shattering look, and she fought against it, but finally she agreed. He whisked her off to what appeared to be hole in the wall and she had to consider that his judgment might have been impaired by his previous drinking. He promised that is wasn't bad inside. So she reluctantly went in wondering what in the world she let herself get dragged into. There were people there from all walks of life and frankly she could not see why Nikola Tesla could enjoy such a place. Once inside among the crowd though, she had to admit, it had a nice relaxed and safe feel to it. No one seemed to judge anyone else. They minded their own business and when Dorothy Moore came out and started to sing they all focused on one thing. Her gorgeous voice and the need to dance. Nikola had swept her off her feet that night,. She let her hair down, and didn't once think what the rest of her friends would have said.

Tonight was a different place under very different circumstances but the memory struck a cord in Helen and she visibly gave into him. She placed her hand in his and to her amazement some of the ladies grinned and clapped!

An "Oh dear Lord" slipped from Helen's lips as Nikola pulled her into a little spin. She was a little stiff at first, but rather quickly fell into the dance with her natural grace and let him press against her. She forgot Joren completely, but when Will hurriedly said they were done and he were out heading to the van, she absentmindedly told them to go on ahead and she'd catch up.

"What!" he was extremely confused. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need us t.."

"No! no." she said to quickly, trying to use her most reassuring voice. "Just go on home, I'm staying here a while."

"Really Magnus, what is up? I can…wait, your aren't still flirting with that pervert are you?! Eeew." And with that she twisted her earring and effectively cut him off.

Nikola grinned again mischievously and never took his eyes from Helen's. She started to glow at the attention and blushed as his hand softly slid down her back and pulled her close enough to feel her breathing against his chest.

"You dirty old man." she blushed.

"Mmm Helen," he breathed into her neck, "my thoughts exactly."


End file.
